Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary
|previous=Knighty Knight |next=Nectar of the Odds }} Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary is the seventeenth episode of Season 2. Plot Timmy Turner becomes suspicious of a rich boy named Remy Buxaplenty when he notices that he can be better than him in many situations, even having the ability to be in the Crimson Chin Comic Book. He eventually comes to the conclusion that Remy has a fairy godparent. Unbeknownst to Timmy, Wanda knows who the fairy is but holds her tongue on the little secret, until he wishes she would tell him. Remy's fairy turns out to be Juandissimo Magnifico, Wanda's ex-boyfriend. Upon Remy discovering Timmy has fairies, he becomes jealous of Timmy having two fairies compared to his one, along with parents who love him. To this, Remy challenges Timmy to a Magical Duel, where the loser loses his fairies and forgets he ever had them. Synopsis Timmy Turner and his friends have been camping outside the movie theater, waiting for ticket sales to open for "Crash Nebula the Movie", but just as the ticket booth opens up, a boy named Remy Buxaplenty steps in front of everyone. A plane flies in the sky leaving a smoke trail message introducing Remy Buxaplenty as "richer than you'll ever hope to be". Timmy protests that he and his friends were there first, but Remy ignores him and snaps his fingers. Two butlers appear and lie in front of the ticket booth on their hands and knees. Remy uses the butlers as steps so that he can see the top of the ticket booth, and then he promptly buys all of the tickets out of the theater while the other kids cheer in the background. However, Remy interrupts their cheering and tells the other kids that the tickets are not for then, but rather his many bags of money, pointing to the non-stop flow of butlers that are pushing wheel barrels full of Remy's money into the theater. Timmy and his friends are left fuming. ]] At the arcade, Timmy is kicking butt in a virtual video game. He tells his fairies that if he gets a high score, his name will be honored on the boy's bathroom door. Just then though, Remy appears in the game and zaps Timmy, resetting his score to 0. Remy's score is already in the millions for some reason. Remy gloats, "I win!" as a gold plaque with his name is placed on the boy's bathroom door. Back home, Timmy knows that something is fishy. He asks Wanda how Remy could be so much better than him at everything, Wanda tells him Timmy can just go to a place where Remy could never ever be as better as Timmy, inside the Crimson Chin comic books. Timmy wishes himself into the Chin comic book as Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder. When Timmy tries to save the Crimson Chin from the Golden Gut, Remy appears again inside the comic book as "Cleft, Rich Boy Chin Wonder" and saves the Crimson Chin while Timmy misses his target and plummets to the ground. Timmy goes to investigate things at the Buxaplenty Mansion. Cosmo and Wanda poof into binoculars and listening headphones, and Timmy decides to see how the better half live. Ironically, Remy's parents neglect him even worse than Timmy's, and he has a purple colored ferret as a pet, one with a floating golden crown. Timmy concludes that Remy must have his own fairy godparent. Cosmo and Wanda whistle to themselves as if they knew all along. Timmy picks up this, so Wanda explains to him that it's in Da Rules that a fairy cannot reveal another godchild's fairies. Timmy asks if Wanda knows this fairy, and she appears even more nervous as she denies it, so Timmy wishes that Wanda would tell him. Unhappy but having no choice to obey Timmy's wish, Wanda reveals that the fairy is Juandissimo Magnifico, her Spanish-accented ex-boyfriend. At this same time, Remy has spotted Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda outside his house. Juandissimo appears when Remy asks him why he did not tell him about Turner's godparents earlier, Juandissimo explains "El Rules" forbid revealing another child's fairies. Whenever Juandissimo speaks, he sometimes switches to Spanish, and he constantly flexes and sometimes rips his shirt off only to poof a new one back on seconds later. Remy fears that Timmy will use his fairies to become richer than him, so he asks Juandissimo to wish Cosmo and Wanda away, but Juandissimo said he cannot because that path leads to "madness". However, Juandissimo says that he can make Timmy lose Cosmo and Wanda if Remy beats Timmy in a Magical Duel. Winner keeps his fairies, loser forgets he ever had them. Remy invites Timmy into his house, and cuts right to the chase. Remy reveals he knows Timmy has godparent''s''. Juandissimo appears and begins kissing Wanda's hand and telling her how much he has missed her, "as the sun misses the dawn", right in front of Cosmo. In fact, Juandissimo was actually kissing Cosmo's hand but he did not know it. Cosmo tells him "That's my hand pal" and that he doesn't need magic to turn it into a fist, but as Cosmo struggles to figure out how to make a fist, Juandissimo uses magic to turn him into a turtle. Cosmo tells Juandissimo he is in for it as soon as he can get to his wand, and slowly starts to crawl toward it. Juandissimo flees to Remy, jittery and saying that Cosmo almost managed to get his hand into a fist which could have jeopardized Juandissimo's looks. Remy tries to offer Timmy money to give up his godparents, but Timmy refuses and tells Remy that despite being rich and having a godparent, he is still miserable. Remy denies this, but Timmy insists he is much happier than Remy and has much better godparents. This angers Juandissimo who tells Remy to "call it!", and Remy calls for a magical duel. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Remy, and Juandissimo are poofed into the Fairy Stadium, which is quickly filling up to full capacity. Jorgen von Strangle acts as the announcer, explaining to the puny fairies around him the rules, "Winner takes all, loser won't recall." The best two out of three wins. Timmy is upset by this, he does not want to lose his fairies. Juandissimo tries to hit on Wanda again, but Cosmo interjects. Juandissimo transforms him into a turtle again, and Cosmo screams "Revenge!" as he slowly crawls toward his wand. The challenges consist of godparents rescuing their godchild from danger. *Challenge 1: The godparent must rescue their godchild from a giant ape (Remy loses due to Juandissimo trying to use singing to sooth the ape, which does not work, but Jorgen comments that he's still very sexy. Timmy wins due to Cosmo poofing up some bananas for a snack, which causes the ape to drop Timmy). *Challenge 2: The godchild must distract a human adult so they don't see their godparent magically douse a fire (Remy wins due to bribing the man to leave with money). *Challenge 3: The godchild will describe an imaginary animal, and the godparents will turn him into the animal, the child who becomes the most amazing animal wins. During the battle, it looks like Remy is about to win, due to having paid consultants come up with an animal, but Cosmo comes up with a plan to distract Juandissimo from the last task. Cosmo turns into a clone of Juandissimo and mocks him to the point that he cannot concentrate, and at the last second he shoots off his magic, but as luck would have it, the magic misses Remy and hits Timmy, turning him into a huge amazing beast, which means Timmy wins. Remy loses Juandissimo. Timmy wishes Remy was far far away with his family so he can spend quality time with his family. The scene cuts to a yacht crashed on a small uncharted island, Remy's parents are still ignoring him and more concerned about their money, but he hopes to warm up to them by catching some food. While hunting, Remy spots a purple colored turtle. Juandissimo has come back and is trying to get Remy to discover him, but Remy grabs him and yells "Who wants turtle soup!?", and Juandissimo screams that he is too sexy to be eaten as the episode ends. External links * * *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary transcript at Scribd Category:Episodes Category:Season 2